Moons and Stars
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: "How many moons are there in Jupiter?" "What a stupid question, polka. That's third grade science. We both know that I'm the smartest person in the class." He snorted. "Just answer the question, dammit." I pouted. /One Shot/ /MikaNatsume/ EDITED.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters used. I only own the plot. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Moons and Stars<strong>**

Written by **LunarChan**

(A Gakuen Alice One Shot – Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga)

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Here, let me tie your shoelaces…  
>So you won't fall for anyone else.<em>

_..._

* * *

><p>I looked up at the sky as Natsume and I walked around the park. Yes, it's already night time and at this point, we should be sleeping. But thanks to his jealousy, I was forced to spend the whole night with him on this park… Not that I hate it. Well, it's just that his mood is a little bit grumpy.<p>

We rarely speak. And he rarely looks at me. Is this really my boyfriend? Or his doppelganger? Oh, that would be hard to imagine.

I sighed as he led me to the grass, and there he laid his hanky for him to sit on. Imagine? FOR HIM TO SIT ON. Yes. He didn't even ask me if it was okay to sit on the grass. And I am wearing a dress. What a jerk.

He sat and eyed me to sit beside him. I just stared at him. I am freaking mad at him. Can't he just get over what happened this morning? Yes. Can't he just get over with it? It was just a joke, for crying out loud!

He still eyed me and when he can't stand our awkward silence, he rolled his eyes and tapped the ground beside him. I shook my head.

"No." I simply said and looked away. I heard him groan and then, he yanked me. And, I am forced to sit on the grass beside him.

He sighed and laid his head gently on my shoulder. I sighed, too. I can't be angry at him. Rather, I love him so much that I can't get mad at him.

"I'm sorry," He murmured – at last! "What happened this morning…"

"I know," I smiled, though he didn't see.

It was my fault anyway.

_I dashed out of my room. I am so dead! Jinno-sensei will be freaking mad at me! I am almost late! If Anna and Nonoko hadn't called me, I would still be sleeping._

_I stopped running when I saw Natsume outside the girls' dormitory._

_I shook my head and grabbed his hand. "We're late." I said as I ran._

"_Well, it's your fault for not waking up on time!" He scolded and he kept his pace with me._

"_I know, I'm sorry…" I panted. "I told you to go ahead, anyway. Why did you wait for me?"_

"'_Cause I wanted to see your face."_

_That made me stop and laugh. We are now in front of the middle school division building._

"_Why are you laughing?" He asked, his brows arched._

"_You're so corny, that's why." I shrugged and started to walk._

"_Because I love you._

_I stopped and turned around. "I love you, too, silly boy." I wrinkled my nose at him and he smiled. The smile that he rarely shows to people. And I am so lucky to see it._

_Lucky to be his. Lucky to be his girl. Lucky for him to be mine._

_The bell rang, breaking my reverie. "Crap." I cursed and ran the stairs. We are on the third floor of the building._

_Natsume ran beside me._

_We walked quietly outside the classroom, I opened the door a little to peek in. The room was still in a huge chaos. Jinno-sensei wasn't here yet._

_I sighed as I opened it wide for us to go in. Natsume followed me. He sat on the back with Ruka and I sat in front of them with Anna and Nonoko. Hotaru was reading a How-to be-rich book._

"_Ne, ne, Mikan!" Anna exclaimed._

"_Hmm?" I smiled at her. If she was this excited, she's going to share some exciting news._

"_How was that Yano guy?" She winked at me._

"_Yano guy?" I raised my brow at her._

"_You know, the handsome guy! Yano!" Nonoko giggled and winked at me, too._

_What are they talking about? Who is this Yano guy? I don't even know him._

_Nonoko nudged me below the table._

"_Yano, huh?" I mumbled, eyeing Nonoko._

_What's up with them?_

"_I don't – ah!" Anna pinched me under the desk._

_I glared at her. Then, there was a note in my hands from Nonoko._

_I looked down and read it._

_**Make Natsume jealous. It's Valentine's Day, girl!**_

_Is it really February fourteen today? I forgot._

"_You now remember?" Anna asked._

"_Yeah," I said lamely. "The one with the very cool alice. Cool!"_

"_No, he isn't cool." Nonoko pouted. "He's HOT." And she winked at me. Nonoko and Anna laugh. I laugh with them, too. I'm afraid they'll pinch me, again._

"_He gave you flowers, right?"_

_I glared at Anna as she said that. "Oh, don't be shy, Mikan!" Nonoko giggled. "We saw you two yesterday on the back of the building. He was talking like he was very serious. His eyes were so mesmerizing and–"_

_I put my index finger at Nonoko's mouth. "Don't! Don't say anything… anymore." I glared at them both._

_All of a sudden, a book was placed on top of my head. I gulped before looking back._

_This is it. I'm now ready to face my boyfriend's wrath because of my silly girlfriends._

_I looked back nervously. I was right. Natsume was glaring at me. His hands were still on the book on top of my head._

"_Wh-What is it?" I managed to say, his ruby eyes were glinting against the light, which makes him even scarier._

"_Who is that Yano guy?" He monotoned. His voice was deep with anger._

"_A-A guy… Right?" I tried to smile._

_How the hell am I supposed to know anyway? I don't even know if that guy exists!_

"_Why did he give you flowers?" I can clearly see that he is really pissed._

"_Um…" I bit my lip._

"_Because I heard he likes her!" Anna interrupted._

_Natsume's eyes narrowed in irritation. I am so going to kill them both! If I survived his wrath, anyway._

_Jinno-sensei suddenly entered the room and we turned quiet. Natsume sat on his seat and removed the book on my head, but his eyes didn't leave mine._

"_Miss Sakura, could you please turn around and face the board?" Jinno-sensei angrily grunted and I almost jumped on my seat as I turned around._

"_Sorry, sensei."_

"_Well, then. Shall we start the lesson?" Jinno-sensei blabbered on and on about algebra._

_I opened my notebook and wrote on the last page in bold letters._

_**You two are so dead, later. Prepare for it.**_

_I showed my threatening note to Anna and Nonoko. They ignored it. Uh, nice._

_School hours passed on by a blur, before I realize it, it was over and I ran outside as soon as Anna and Nonoko sprinted out of the classroom._

"_You guys!" I screamed._

"_We were just going to help you get a date this time!" Anna reasoned as she ran._

"_Because last year, you and Natsume didn't even go out on Valentines Day!"_

_I stopped running as she said that. She's right._

"_But… you guys…!" I growled. "You threw me to the sharks!"_

"_Anna…" I heard a guy behind me called. I looked back. It was Kitsuneme. Yes. They are currently dating. _

_Anna smiled at Kitsu and grabbed his arm. "See you later, Mikan."_

_She winked and waved. They both strolled away._

_I just stared at Nonoko. And she wasn't staring at me. Her eyes were locked behind me. As if she'd seen the greatest person on earth. I looked back. Mochu is there._

"_Hey, Mikan." Mochu greeted me and lifted me up for a second._

"_Wha-!" I yelled. What a disturbing alice he has._

"_Well, you look so down and I thought I have to lift you up." He snickered and walked towards Nonoko. "Come on, m'lady." He offered his arm and Nonoko gladly intertwined hers._

_I sighed._

_I felt a tap on my shoulder and I glanced back. Nervous._

"_Ruka!" I sighed with relief. "I thought you're Natsume!"_

"_He's looking for you." He grinned at me. "He told me: Tell that _polka-dotted _panties girl to go back to the classroom." He mimicked Natsume's angry tone to perfection._

_I bit my lower lip and gulped._

"_He wants to talk to you." Ruka rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? He is getting mad and pissed."_

"_Yeah. Thanks to my nice girlfriends." I groaned._

"_Good luck, then." He laughed and waved._

_I dragged my feet back to the classroom and stopped in front of the door._

_It suddenly opened and my forehead banged on it. "Oww…" I kneeled on the floor, clutching my forehead._

"_Oh, you're already there, _Polka_." Natsume remarked, annoyed. "I thought you ditched me."_

"_I wouldn't." I groaned. Nice. Would he not say sorry?_

"_Come on," He grabbed my arm and walked fast._

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

"_Park."_

"_Why?"_

"_Do you really have to ask why?" He asked, annoyed again._

"_I'm sorry," I murmured._

"_About what?" His voice was an octave high for him. That was new._

"_This morning… When… Uh… About that… Uh…" I bit my lip. "Yano guy…"_

_He suddenly stopped walking and faced me. I can't decipher his emotions. It was mixed with anger, pride, jealousy…?, sadness…_

_He walked closer to me until his forehead was touching mine. My heart was beating miles per minute. He looked straight into my eyes and it was as if he could see straight into my soul._

"_You are _mine _and mine alone." He stated. His eyes serious. He stroked my face and smiled at me._

_I guess the storm was over._

_But then, again. Maybe not._

_He then was pained when he said, "Who is that Yano guy?"_

"_I really don't know." I frowned. "It was just a plot to make you jealous."_

_He blinked. "Why would you do that?"_

"_It's not my plan. Anna and Nonoko are behind this." I explained, though I don't think he'll understand. Stubborn as he was._

_He walked and grabbed my wrist._

And now, here we are. At the park. But it's fine now. He apologized for the way he acted.

He sat on a bench and stared at me. Of course, he wanted me to sit beside him. He will tell me that I'm dumb, if I still don't get it. I sat beside him and rested my head on his shoulder. His right arm snaked around my shoulders and held me tight.

This moment is perfect. The best Valentine's Day ever. I would thank Anna and Nonoko later. I owe them huge.

I looked up and stared at the sky. It was a starless sky.

"Look up at the stars, _Polka_." Natsume ordered me.

I was already looking at it. There were only three stars tonight. What a lonely night for them.

"The stars represent my love for you…" He stated.

"Huh?" I glanced at him.

"Are you deaf?" He asked, slightly irritated. It took all my efforts not to laugh at his annoyed face. "I said 'the stars represent my love for you'."

"I heard that." I pouted and looked up again. "Why, though?"

"How many stars are there, tonight?"

What a dumb question. "Three."

"Three words." He snickered. "I love you."

All my efforts were wasted because I laughed hard.

"Why the hell are you laughing, _Polka_?" He glared at me.

"N-Nothing." I managed to say between the laughs. "Um… That was quite… Uh… Corny?"

But I like it. I like how he said it.

"You always say that to me." He _tsk_ed and looked up at the starless sky again. "But that wasn't what I mean."

"Then, what do you mean?"

"All the stars that shines every night of your life…" He suddenly stared at me and smiled my favorite smile. His warm smile. "Those weren't even enough to describe my love for you…"

I blinked.

"_All the stars that shines every night of your life… Those weren't even enough to describe my love for you…"_ What he said echoed on my fried brain.

That was too much.

I felt my cheek became pink,

He stroked my cheek and laughed. "I love that."

I smiled and put my head on his shoulder again. "I love you, too."

He suddenly stiffened. I gazed up at him. His reaction wasn't something I was expecting. He was down and kind of irritated. Did I say something wrong? I said, I love him, right? I didn't say I hate him.

"That wasn't sweet." He remarked and put his hand under his chin. A bored and tired expression. "Hmm…"

"Then, what do you want?" I raised my brow at him.

He sighed. "Haven't you heard of art? Art in language?"

Oh. Like what he did. Art in language. English is not my favorite subject. But at least, I wasn't that bad at it, compared to algebra.

"Hmm…" I pouted. "Let's see…"

Then, it popped out of nowhere and I giggled. Right. Stars, eh?

"Let's have a little pop quiz." I giggled again.

He looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. "You're kidding, _Polka_."

"No. I'm not." I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed.

"Okay, then. You better not sulk after I beat you at it." He smirked. "What subject?"

"Hmm… I'm not going to sulk…" I wrinkled my nose and he smiled at that. "Ummm… Science!"

"Science, then." He nodded.

"Okay, then… How many moons are there in Jupiter?"

"What a stupid question, polka. That's third grade science." He snorted. "We both know that I'm the smartest person in the class."

"Just answer the question, dammit." I pouted at him and he just laughed it off.

"Sixteen." He answered surely,

I smiled. "How many moons are there on earth?"

He blinked and stopped laughing. He looked quizzically at me which I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Only one." He monotone.

"Right. Only one."

My right hand touched his cheek and he held it in place.

"Even if there are other guys out there… You are my one and only _moon_." He blinked again. His expression was cleared out of any suspicions and any questions now, I guess. "So don't get jealous, you silly, overprotective, sensitive, intelligent and handsome _moon _of mine."

He removed my hand on his cheek and he gently kissed it. "I love the sound of that…"

I giggled. I'm so glad everything's okay now. No hard feelings.

"I will be your one and only _moon _for the rest of your life. I'm yours, forever."

"And my _stars _will forever shine brightly as long as you're my _moon_…" I added.

And we both smiled.

He held my face and tilted it down so he could kiss my forehead. And we both watched the sky as the three stars shined bright as ever with the moon watching over the two of us in the brown bench, doing nothing, just smiling at each other…

Smiling…

Oops. And some _kissing_. (Insert evil laugh here. XD)

The End

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA: CLOUDS AND SHOELACES<strong>

I woke up and I stared at the alarm clock. It's 6:30am. Dang. I set the alarm, and here I am, waking earlier than the clock. I sighed and turned off the alarm to not bother me later.

For something to do, I tidied my bed. Yeah. I don't do it often since I'm often hurrying not to be late. I woke up early this time so I just wanted to kill some time.

Yeah.

I went out of the girls dormitory. Natsume wasn't here yet. It's way too early to go to the classroom anyway. And I sent him a message that I'm heading out early today. HE must've been still sleeping or just taking his bath at this moment.

I was walking slowly. And for something to do again, I went at the back of the Middle School Building, kicking some dried leaves while walking. I stopped when I saw a new guy.

His hair was slightly orange-colored and he turned his head to me – he must've heard me walking. We were just staring at each other. Then, he smiled. I blinked.

His smile was dazzling, and his eyes were mesmerizing, really! It kinda reminded me when Natsume smiled to me last night.

HE got up from where he was sitting and almost jumped his way walking to me. He was so hyper.

"Hi."

"Hi." I greeted back, breathless.

"I'm Yano."

My eyes almost popped out of my socket.

_WHAAAAAT? ! _So he is real! He's not Anna and Nonoko's figment of imagination!

He suddenly showed me his hand that held a little box of chocolate. "Belated Happy Valentine's." He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I was going to give this to you yesterday, but I didn't see you…"

I just stared at him like he'd lost his mind. He was staring back. Though he's quizzically staring back, may I add.

What the hell? That's the only thing that entered my mind.

"Well, then." He waved. "See you around!" He ran fast 'til he's out of my sight.

"What… just… happened?" I breathed.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me and a throat cleared.

I think I know who that is. I nervously turned my head around.

Dang. I'm right.

"N-Natsume?"

He's eyeing the chocolate in my hands.

"So they were right."

"Uhh, no!" I shook my head. "NO."

He's going at it again. He's getting mad again.

Then, an idea crossed my mind.

I don't want to be a dog that chases after him again. Like yesterday.

"You know what? Boys are like CLOUDS." I smirked.

He raised his brow at me and angrily asked, "What the hell do you mean, _polka_?"

"All of you have high prides! Like a cloud that's up there! I can't reach it! I really can't." I grimaced and then smirked again. "And just like clouds….. I love all of you."

Ha. Let that inside his brain.

I left him there, dazed.

Good. What I said sank in his system.

I am running but my shoelaces stopped me from doing it.

Dang.

Then, footsteps behind me were also running.

I immediately sat on the ground and tied my shoelaces. But he's so fast, I didn't even finished tying my right shoelace when he's in front of me, sitting on the ground, too.

"Here." He said, panting. And he started to tie my right shoelace again. I tied it in a knot because I was in a hurry. He's going to have a sermon for me. "Let me tie your shoelaces… So, you won't fall for anyone else…"

I was so shocked by what he said. I tried my best not to smile. But I can't help it.

In the end, I smiled.

After he finished tying both my shoelaces, he stood up and offered his hand. I gladly took it.

Now this will be a great day. He wasn't mad. I wasn't mad.

"Now I won't fall… for anybody else…" I smiled as we walk to the front of the Middle School Building together, hand in hand.

The breeze was cool, even though summer was around the corner.

And a day like this, will be treasured forever.

**THE END**

**YEAH. BELIEVE IT! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Yeah. So I edited it.**

**I added the sequel that I said I will be adding. XD**

**And here it is. I tried to make it funny. Though I know I suck at humorous moments. XD**

**Well, I think this version is more cuter than the first one, anyway.**

**So, REVIEW PEOPLE! Make me the happiest gal in FFN!**

**Love you guys to death!**

**If you're wondering, why is Natsume somewhat like OOC… Well, actually, he is not (for me, anyways. XD) If you guys remember in the manga, the attitude he has when he asked Mikan to kiss him. XD**

**I guess it got stuck within me. XD**

**That was where I based his attitude from, in this fic. ;) So thank you for reading it!**

**Hugs and kisses for everyone~! :3**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(6-26-11)**


End file.
